thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
In the Family Way
Summary Two guys rob a jewelry store and kill the proprietor. The guy who fired the lethal shot gets away, but his partner (who is AWOL from the Army and was recently stationed overseas) is caught and hospitalized with a strange illness. Dr. Hickman is worried, so she calls in Dr. Connor and Durant from the NIH, who identify the patient as having a rare and dangerous viral infection. There is another patient at Beth Israel who has it and Carlos (who has just had a happy reunion with Holly) has been exposed and collapses with a high fever after vomiting. Sully continues to encourage Monroe to tell Ty about her pregnancy, but she wants a chance to work things out on her own with Ty before telling him about the baby. As Cruz and Santiago take Maddox to central booking, he is shot in the police station by a young boy. When a man named Marcel Hollis arrives with a lawyer to take care of the boy, Cruz finds out that Hollis was Maddox's second in charge and is now taking over the 108 (Maddox's gang). Cruz can't find a way to arrest Hollis, so he remains free to brutaly get rid of his competition. Faith finds out that Bosco requalified, but he blows her off when she asks him how. Faith decides to do a little investigating. Trivia *Emily (Bonnie Dennison) does not appear in this episode *This is the second time that "Third Watch" has done a cross over episode with another NBC show ("Medical Investigation"). The first time being three years ago with ER. *NBC changed the closing credits for the original airing of this episode. They were shrunk to the bottom instead of the normal way on the right. Quotes :Monroe (to Sully): This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I'm pregnant? :Sully: Absolutely. :Monroe: All right, when I can't do this job anymore, I'm gonna stop coming. But until then, I'm not stopping "a ways back" from anything. :Jelly: Who carries ID to a robbery? :Yokas: The guy crashed the getaway car. I don't think we're dealing with a genius here. :Jelly: There's a camera. :Yokas: Thank you, Sy. :Jelly: Let's not give him a reward until we find out if there's actually a tape somewhere. :Harry: My tongue, man. I bit my tongue. :Finney: You're about to get it ripped out. :Harry: I'm bleeding here. You have to get me medical attention. :Finney: You didn't give that store owner a chance to get medical attention, now did you? :Harry: I think I broke my nose. :Davis: Please. You got a broken nose, bloody tongue, still hasn't managed to shut your mouth. :Carlos: He coughed on me. :Grace: What? :Carlos: There's blood in my mouth and my eyes. :Grace': What were you doing that close? :Carlos: I was treating the patient, Grace. You tend to get close, remember? :Yokas: If I can survive what two kids brought home from nursery school, I can survive what this guy's got. :Durant: What are there, ten million people in New York City? :Connor: Give or take. :Durant: Restaurants, subways, museums, just walking down the street, you can contact hundreds of people in an hour. :Connor: And he's been there for 72. :Bosco (to Yokas): Don't you have anything to do, Detective? :Yokas: What? :Bosco: Big NYPD Detective, I figured you'd be up to your ass in paperwork. :Cruz: You're like a saint, huh? Saint Marcel of the Streets. :Marcel: I ain't no saint. But I could fix this. :Levine: Did you miss me? :Carlos: You have no idea. :Levine: That's wonderful. :Carlos: It wasn't so wonderful on this end. Category:Season Six Category:Episodes